monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
An Absolute Cat-astrophe
Summary Its night and Zelda is seen in her kitchen talking to Frankie on her iCoffin. While she does this, she is seen making a potion. It is revealed that Zelda is making a love potion for herself so Holt would become more attracted to her. And while she is still talking to Frankie and making the potion, she gets a strange looking bottle and pours it in her potion. The next day, Zelda is seen at her locker drinking the potion then Holt comes by and asks her for her Clawculus notes. Holt also doesn't react differently to Zelda, making her think the potion didn't work at all. The whole day Zelda acts differently. In Home Eek, Zelda plays with some yarn, in Gym she scratches the rope, and during Mad Science Zelda is seen filing her nails which have gotten longer At the creepeteria, Frankie points out to the other ghouls Zelda's strange behavior. They just think Frankie is over thing it - until they see Zelda. Zelda eyes have become cat like and she has grown whiskers. When the ghouls point this out, she immediately goes straight to her locker to get her love potion. She notices something different about the smell ( "Love potions usually smells like chocolates and flowers, this smells like catnip !"). Zelda then takes out her crystal ball to see if she used all the right ingredients, then realizes she used Essence of Feline instead of Heart Strings. And to make matters worse Holt shows up. Zelda holds her spellbook up to her face so Holt wouldn't see her as he gave her back her Clawculus notes. He then asked her to meet him in Study Howl. After he leaves, Zelda has become more cat like, growing ears and a tail and "becoming shorter than Draculaura!". The ghouls quickly help Zelda gather ingredients to make the antidote ( Cleo getting Eye of Newt, Frankie and Lagoona getting Dragon Scales, Draculaura and Clawdeen getting Frog Legs, and Ghoulia getting Lightning in a Bottle (with the help of Frankie)). When the ghouls finally get all the ingredients, Zelda has become shorter and is nearly turning into a cat. Once all the ghouls put the ingredients together ,Zelda stirs the pot and says a spell, and then POOF- Zelda is back to normal. In Study Howl, the ghouls are watching Zelda and Holt's study date. Frankie notes that Zelda is blushing so much that she was practically pink - and notices that she really is pink. Holt also takes note of this, causing Zelda to take out her mirror and scream (turning orange). Draculaura wonders how the antidote went wrong and all the ghouls turn to look at Cleo, who reveals she substituted Eye of Newt for Eye of Chameleon. Zelda is turning red then blue and is about to leave until Holt begs her to stay saying "he likes a girl who shows her true colors". This makes Zelda turn pink and stay, making the ghouls sigh in relief. Category:Zelda Spellcaster Category:Webisode